<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetheart by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417064">Sweetheart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky takes care of his sweetheart when Steve comes back from a difficult mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The context for this is that it was originally going to be part of a larger fic in which Bucky works at the community centre where Steve takes classes when he comes out of the ice. But I changed my mind and took that fic in a different direction and this no longer fit. It's my first time writing (and actually finishing) something explicit and I hope it's good. Please do let me know if you liked this!!! Or leave kudos and all those fun things!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon they arrive at his apartment building. They are still holding hands and Steve slumps against Bucky in the elevator up. That’s okay, Bucky is here to keep him steady. Here to take care of him. He’d been worried at first, they had only discussed this once before, but Steve had assured him this is what he wants. What he needs to forget about his last mission. And Bucky would do anything to make his baby happy. </p><p>Steve whines when Bucky lets go of his hand to open the door. Bucky is pretty sure he has never opened his door quicker. He pulls Steve inside with him, closes the door and wraps his arms around Steve. Steve buries his face in Bucky’s neck and makes these sweet, needy little noises. Bucky brings his hand down to Steve’s ass and squeezes it. Steve ruts into him and he feels himself harden in his jeans. </p><p>“Come on, sweetheart,” Bucky says, “let’s take this somewhere comfortable." </p><p>"Daddy,” Steve whimpers, lifting his head up.</p><p>He licks his lips, making them shiny with spit. Bucky can’t resist. He grabs Steve’s face and presses their lips together firmly. Steve opens his mouth and Bucky slips his tongue inside. Steve moans and whimpers again. And fuck. Bucky loves the noises his sweetness makes. He lets go of him, stirs him and leads him to his bedroom. </p><p>Bucky sits down on his bed. Steve is standing in front of him. Trembles with want and anticipation and the remains of a day that has been too long. His hard cock visible in his sweatpants. Bucky can’t believe this hunk of a man is his, that he trusts him to take care of him just the way he needs. </p><p>“Gonna get down on your knees for me baby? Gonna let your Daddy take care of you, mhm?” Bucky says, opening up his legs so Steve can fit in between. </p><p>Steve nods and quickly drops to his knees. He puts his head on Bucky’s thigh and Bucky begins to gently stroke his hair. </p><p>“Such a sweet boy, gonna make you feel so good,” He says. </p><p>He puts two fingers into Steve’s mouth and Steve begins to suck them eagerly. His blue eyes big and mesmerising. </p><p>“Do you want something more than that, Stevie?” Bucky asks, “Think you want more, mhm? Think you are feeling a bit needy. Tell Daddy what you need baby boy.” He takes his fingers from Steve’s mouth and Steve whines, tries to take them back. Bucky lifts Steve’s chin, “Daddy asked you something, Stevie. Answer me." </p><p>Steve squirms, "Want your cock Daddy. Need it. Please,” He says, fluttering those pretty long lashes. </p><p>“You do, don’t you?” Bucky says, “Such a good boy for Daddy. Go on, then, take it out of my pants." </p><p>Steve fumbles with Bucky’s belt and the zip on his jeans. But manages to get them loose. Then he wiggles his pants down with Bucky’s help. He takes Bucky’s cock from his boxers, his hand wrapped around the shaft. He gets in a few strokes and then looks at Bucky with questioning eyes. </p><p>"Doing so well baby, so good for me. How about you put that pretty mouth around me?” Bucky says. </p><p>Steve swallows him down as if he has been longing to for decades. The hunger in his eyes, the sight of those lips wrapped around his cock, it’s almost enough to make Bucky come on the spot. All the men Steve could have asked to be his Daddy and he had turned to Bucky. This angel has gifted him with the most precious thing in the world and Bucky hopes he realizes how special that is. That he is a dream come true. </p><p>Steve bobs his head up and down, occasionally uses his hand to stroke the small part of Bucky’s cock that can’t fit into his mouth. He is moaning and groaning and whimpering and it’s like music to Bucky’s ears. Better than that. None of the greatest composers can compare to the sounds his sweet baby makes. Bucky feels himself getting close and warns Steve, but Steve just doubles his efforts. Bucky comes into his mouth with hot spurts and swallows it down. </p><p>“Fuck. So good for me baby,” Bucky says, awed, and he pats his lap, “come sit with me, sweetness. Let Daddy take care of you now." </p><p>Steve moves, slowly gets up from his knees. He sits down on Bucky’s thighs and then collapses against his chest. Bucky wraps his arm around Steve’s waist to steady him and presses a sweet kiss to his cheek. He uses his free hand to slip underneath his shirt and plays with Steve’s nipples. Steve whimpers loudly. </p><p>"That feel good baby?” Bucky asks. </p><p>“Yes Daddy,” Steve says, his voice a little raw, “love you, Daddy." </p><p>"I love you too, baby.” Bucky does. He loves him so much. </p><p>He maneuvers Steve so he can take off his shirt and then puts his mouth on his nipple, nipping and sucking it as Steve gasps and moans a litany of daddies and Bucky’s name. He slips his hand in Steve’s pants, strokes his erection and keeps his mouth on those sensitive nipples. Loses himself in it. Steve’s moans are becoming louder and louder. </p><p>“Please daddy,” Steve whimpers. </p><p>Bucky removes his mouth from his nipple and kisses him. Keeps his hand on Steve’s cock, keeping a steady rhythm.</p><p>“Come for me baby,” Bucky says. </p><p>Steve does and the sight is glorious. The way he falls apart so beautifully. God, Bucky wants to keep him forever. He holds him closely, pressing soft kisses all over his face and into his hair. Carefully he moves them so they can lie on the bed properly. Steve lets out a soft whine when Bucky lets go of him. Bucky whispers reassurances, cleans them up and lies down next to Steve. Holding his body against his and whispering sweet nothings to Steve. He is so soft like this and Bucky feels like the most privileged man on earth because he gets to share this with Steve. Only he gets to see his baby like this. He loves it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr as well, in case you feel like saying hi :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>